Unapizza, por favor
by Crystal-Dark
Summary: Harry decide pedir una pizza, y resulta que el repartidor le resulta mucho más apetecible.Harry x Draco


**Pareja:** Harry / Draco

**Géneros:** Romance, Humor

**Advertencias:** Slash

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, y no me pertenecen.

**

* * *

**

Una...pizza, por favor

Harry Potter esperaba ansioso en su apartamento de Londres, a que sonara el timbre de la puerta. Allí, parado enfrente de esta, contaba los minutos que faltaban para el tan anhelante encuentro.

FLASHBACK

Harry acababa de llegar a su apartamento después de su larga jornada laboral y lo primero que hizo fue tirarse en el sofá. Esa semana había sido muy dura en la oficina, aguantando a su "queridísimo" jefe, y no veía la hora de que por fin terminara. Por fin, al día siguiente era sábado, y le quedaban dos días para descansar y recuperarse, para después volver al trabajo y a la aburrida rutina. Estaba pensando en los planes de ese fin de semana cuando sonó el teléfono. Refunfuñando porque alguien le estaba obligando a moverse de su acogedor sitio, tirado de cualquier manera digna de foto, se acercó al aparato y contestó.

- ¿Diga?- gruñó intentando no soltar una maldición

- ¡Hei Harry¿Qué tal compañero?.- "como una mierda".- Con que mala leche me coges el teléfono. - "¿cómo quieres que te lo coja si me has hecho moverme con lo cómodo que estaba?"

- Lo siento Ron, no he tenido un buen día. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Oh nada. Sólo llamaba para saber si te apuntabas a salir esta noche. He quedado con Mione, Neville, y Luna para ir a tomar algo. - "Si claro, para ver como los dos últimos no dejan de manosearse, y tu como siempre sigues intentando algo con Hermione. Haber si te la tiras de una vez y me dejas en paz"

- Uff... No, no creo que vaya. Estoy demasiado cansado para salir. No creo que ni siquiera tenga fuerzas ni para preparar la cena, seguramente pediré algo para que me lo traigan...

- Esta bien, como quieras. Se que si insisto lo único que voy a sacar es que hagas el esfuerzo de levantarte solo para venir y estrangularme el pescuezo. Cuídate compañero

- Gracias, hasta mañana Ron

Harry colgó el teléfono, sonriendo por lo bien que le conocía su amigo. Seria capaz de ir solo para darle una patada en el trasero. Decidió pedir una pizza. Cogió la libreta de al lado del teléfono para buscar el número de la pizzería que tenia apuntado por algún lado. Cuando lo encontró, la pidió, dio su dirección, y le informaron de que en menos de media hora la tendría allí.

Se relajó en el sofá esperando a que la trajeran, y sin pretenderlo se quedó medio dormido. Minutos después llamaban al timbre, y a Harry le pareció que solo habían pasado unos pocos segundos. Se levantó sin ganas y dispuesto a no dar propina al individuo, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando abrió se le quedó la boca seca y apenas atinaba a tragar.

Delante de él tenía a un ángel de cabellos rubios, ojos plateados, un rostro de facciones perfectas como si hubieran sido esculpidas por dioses. "Hermoso, simplemente hermoso" pensó Harry. Se había quedado en la puerta, con la boca abierta, y mirando al muchacho que estaba al otro lado llevando consigo la pizza que había pedido.

El rubio también se había quedado mirando a Harry, un morenazo así no le abría la puerta todos los días. Harry llevaba todavía el traje del trabajo, y se le veía realmente atractivo. Le ruborizó un poco que el otro se le quedara mirando de ese modo, traspasándolo con esos ojazos verde esmeralda. Viendo que no reaccionaba, pensó que alo mejor le había dado un jamacuco (un ataque o algo así).

- Ee.. disculpe. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

"El ángel me esta ablando. ¡A mi¡Me habla a mí! Que lindo es... Por cierto¿Qué ha dicho? Estaba demasiado ocupado perdiéndome en ese cuerpo…"

- ¿Señor...?

Harry reaccionó por fin, y se avergonzó por su conducta. Se disculpo con el joven, y este le entregó la pizza. Fue a por el dinero que debía pagarle, y cuando volvió lo encontró apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con lo que pensó de una forma muy muy sexy. Le entregó el dinero, y "accidentalmente" rozó su piel con sus dedos. "Dios mío, que suave. Me pregunto si todo él será tan suave..." relamiéndose imperceptiblemente.

Si señores, nuestro Harry Potter se comía con los ojos al pobre repartidor, que no sabía donde meterse.

Después de despedirse, el rubio se fue lo más rápido que le daban las piernas, dejando a un moreno nuevamente tirado en el sofá, pero no precisamente pensando en sus planes del fin de semana, si no en cierto repartidor-sexy-comestible que acaba de tener el gusto de conocer. "Si es que tanto tiempo sin mojar ya hace sus efectos…"

FIN FLASHBACK

Después de aquel encuentro, el moreno pedía su pizza todos los viernes, esperando que su rubio repartidor fuera el encargado de llevársela. Se había hecho una rutina, pero una rutina deliciosa el poder ver a aquel joven al menos una vez a la semana. Con el tiempo, habían empezado a hablar, y aunque el rubio era algo tímido al principio, Harry aparte de parecerle sumamente atractivo (comestible, apetecible, adictivo, delicioso, exquisito…) se dio cuenta de que le gustaba hablar con él, aunque nunca hablaban mucho más de 10 minutos, ya que el otro tenia que volver a trabajar. Le había preguntado por su nombre. El repartidor se llamaba Draco.

Sin darse cuenta, Harry esperaba siempre ansiosamente los viernes por la noche. Deseaba ver a Draco, era lo único que pensaba en toda la semana. Se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión.

Y aquí estaba, esperando a que el timbre sonara de nuevo, con un montón de nervios encima. Había decidido (en realidad se lo había sugerido su amigo Ron, que últimamente estaba más receptivo desde que había conseguido por fin juntarse con Hermione) que ese día le pediría al rubio que si quería entrar y acompañarle a tomar algo. Fundido en sus propios pensamientos estaba cuando por fin llamaron a la puerta. Saltó del susto que se llevó, y empezó a dar vueltas, haciendo tiempo, no quería abalanzarse a abrir la puerta tan rápido, no quería parecer desesperado ni ansioso por verle (que era como estaba).

Despacio, se aliso la camisa y abrió la puerta. Allí estaba su ángel, como siempre sonriéndole, y listo para entregarle su pedido. El moreno le saludo, recogió la pizza y le pagó. Cuando el rubio ya se iba a ir, Harry le habló, "intentando" parecer casual.

- Emm ¿Draco?

- ¿Si?.- se volvió hacia el moreno

"Vamos Harry, échale huevos"

- Me preguntaba, siteapeteceríatomaralgoconmigo.- lo dijo tan rápido que Draco no entendió nada

- ¿Perdón? No me e enterado de nada Harry. – ooh le encantaba que le llamara por su nombre. Volvió a intentarlo, esta vez haciendo posible que el otro le entendiera

- Que si quieres pasar, y tomar algo

A Harry le pareció ver una chispa de luz en los ojos de Draco, pero esta se fue tan rápido que pensó que la había imaginado.

- Yo… Lo siento Harry, me gustaría, pero debo volver al trabajo, si no mi jefe es capaz de despedirme, ya sabes.

Si, Draco le había contado lo capullo que era su jefe. Lo comprendía, pero no pudo dejar de sentir mucha tristeza ante la negativa del rubio. Intentó sonreír para que no se le notara, aunque este se dio cuenta perfectamente de su cambio de ánimo.

Se despidieron una vez más al igual que las últimas semanas. Un simple "hasta luego" "adiós" y "buenas noches".

Harry se sentía mal, y ni siquiera le apetecía probar la pizza. La pizza… esta había sido la culpable de hacer que se enamorara. Porque sí. Harry Potter se había enamorado de su rubio repartidor. "Estúpido" se dijo a si mismo, "ni siquiera sabes si le gustan los hombres…".  
Media hora después, seguía aún tirado en el sofá, viendo la tele pero en realidad sin ver nada, sólo pensando en aquellos ojos grises que lo habían cautivado.

Entonces el timbre volvió a sonar. Harry pensó en no abrir la puerta y esperar a que el otro se marchara, pero ante la insistencia de este, se resignó, y se acordó de todos los parientes del que se atrevía a molestarlo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, no supo si reírse o llorar. ¡Había vuelto! Allí estaba su rubio, completamente empapado, por lo que dedujo que estaba lloviendo, aunque más sexy que nunca.

- Hola… yo… salí antes del trabajo, y me preguntaba si la oferta de tomar algo seguía en pie…

- ¡Oh claro! Pero pasa, estás calado, voy a traerte algo para que te seques. Pasa, pasa…

Draco le siguió dentro del apartamento, y se dedicó a observarlo mientras que el moreno fue a buscar algo para él. Era un sitio agradable, bien amueblado, y decorado con gusto. Estaba con las fotos de encima de una mesita cuando Harry apareció. Le entregó una toalla y una camiseta, y le indicó donde estaba el baño para poder cambiarse.

Cuando salió, Harry le esperaba sentado en el sofá (no tirado de cualquier forma como siempre). El rubio tenia un aspecto gracioso con la camiseta de Harry, ya que este era más ancho de espaldas, y a Draco le iba un pelín grande. Pero igualmente se lo agradeció y se sentó al lado suyo en el sofá. Estuvieron hablando un buen rato, tomando la pizza ya fría (pero igual de rica :P ) y bebiendo vino que Harry trajo de la cocina. Se dieron cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas en común, y gustos y hobbies iguales. Draco estaba trabajando en la pizzería al mismo tiempo que se preparaba la carrera de abogado. Harry le trató de "desanimar" diciéndole por propia experiencia, que el trabajo en oficinas era muy aburrido, pero se veía que el rubio tenía mucha ilusión y dejó de incordiarle.

Pasaron varias horas riendo y conversando. Harry cada vez estaba más convencido de que con el tiempo se enamoraba más de Draco. Ahora se encontraban en un silencio para nada incómodo. Draco miraba al frente a un punto indefinido con su copa de vino entre sus manos, y Harry se había quedado observándole. Cuando el rubio le miró y vio que el otro tenía sus ojos clavados en él, su estómago dio un vuelco.

- Harry… ¿Qué es lo que miras?.- pregunta tonta

- Te miro a ti

- Ya, pero… ¿por qué?.- nerviosamente se llevó la copa a la boca

- Por que eres hermoso

Ya está. Draco se atragantó con el vino, y se sonrojó como un tomate. Harry rió ante la reacción del rubio, y sin dejar de sonreír quitó la copa de las manos de Draco, la dejó sobre la mesa, y con mucho cuidado acercó su mano al rostro todavía colorado. Le acarició apaciblemente la mejilla, y supo que era tan suave como esperaba. Al no notar rechazo por parte del otro siguió acariciando todo su rostro, hasta posar las yemas de sus dedos sobre los apetitosos labios, recorriéndolos lentamente, intentando grabarse para siempre esa sensación. Draco soltó un suspiro cuando esa mano fue bajando hasta colocarse sobre su cuello, acariciándolo. Entonces ya no pudo más.

Se abalanzó sobre el moreno y aprisionó esos labios con los suyos, en un beso dulce pero salvaje al mismo tiempo, dejando ver todo el deseo que sentía en aquel momento. Harry no esperaba eso, siempre pensó que el rubio era tímido para todo, pero no por eso dejó de corresponderle. Colocó sus manos en la nuca del otro haciendo que el beso se profundizase, mientas sentía las de su compañero recorrer inquietamente la superficie de su espalda. Pronto se formo una batalla dentro de sus bocas, las lenguas acariciaban juguetonas todo a su paso, intentando dominar al contrario. Se separaron para respirar y se miraron a los ojos. Harry se levantó y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio. Draco no tardo en seguirlo. Cuando entró, se vio aprisionado por un cuerpo fuertemente contra la pared. El moreno empezó de nuevo un beso que robó todo el sentido de su amante, haciéndole gemir dentro de su boca.

Empezaron a quitarse mutuamente la ropa, desesperados por tocar toda la piel de su compañero. Las primeras prendas cayeron olvidadas al suelo, al igual que los botones que habían sido arrancados en ese momento de pasión. Harry apretó las nalgas del rubio, y este se enroscó en sus caderas, mientras atacaba su cuello. El ojiverde cargó con él hasta la cama, dejándose caer sobre esta. Ahora Draco estaba acorralado, con Harry encima suyo, que no había tardado en atacar sus pezones. Ambos gemían ruidosamente, dando rienda suelta a su pasión.

- Dios Draco… no sabes cuanto he deseado por esto

- Yo también Harry, yo también

Siguieron explorándose el uno al otro, entre besos y mordiscos que hacían que la sangre les hirviera. Después de fundirse en uno solo, de juegos y de caricias, terminaron en el orgasmo más fuerte de todas sus vidas. Harry, que era el que estaba dentro del rubio, se desplomó encima de este y metió su cabeza entre su cuello intentando normalizar su respiración. El rubio estaba en las mismas condiciones. No podía creerse que acabara de tener un orgasmo tan potente. Poco a poco, Harry fue saliendo del interior de Draco y se acostó a su lado. El ojiverde no tardó en abrazarle y el rubio se acurrucó en su pecho. Cuando estaba ya casi-dormido, le pareció estuchar un "te amo" por parte del moreno, pero como en esos momentos no hacia mucho caso de su mente, se durmió entre aquellos brazos.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con un par de ojos grises que le miraban curiosamente. Draco se había despertado un poco antes, y había estado pensando si lo último que oyó lo había imaginado o no. Tendría que preguntárselo. Harry no había podido evitar decirle que lo amaba, pensando que su rubio ya estaría dormido. Se acercó hacia el otro y le dio un dulce beso.

- Buenos días Draco

- Buenos días.- hizo una pausa pasa besarle de nuevo.- Esto, Harry… quería preguntarte algo…

- Pregúntame lo que quieras, ángel.- Draco se sonrojó por la última palabra

- Anoche… cuando estábamos apunto de dormirnos… esto, tú… ¿me dijiste algo?

Harry no sabia donde meterse. Así que su rubio no estaba tan dormido como pensaba. De seguro se asustaría por lo serio que se estaba formando aquello. Pero tenia que ser sincero.

- Si.- le dijo mirándole a los ojos y alzando su barbilla con una mano.- Te dije que te amaba

Ante aquellas palabras, los ojos del rubio brillaron como la vez que Harry pensó haberlo imaginado. El moreno pensó que lo más normal fuera que lo rechazara, por lo rápido que iban. Sin embargo, lo único que hizo Draco fue eliminar la distancia que quedaba entre sus labios, y lo besó de manera desesperada. Volvieron a fundirse una vez más, cada uno en el cuerpo del otro, amándose mutuamente.

Ambos jadeaban abrazados, tras el ejercicio mañanero (ahora se llama así ¬¬ ejem). Empezaron a hablar, todavía sin ganas de levantarse (eran un par de vagos).

- ¿Desde cuando sientes algo por mí?.- preguntó Draco

- Desde la primera vez que te vi al otro lado de mi puerta. Desde entonces no he podido parar de pensar en ti, incluso he empezado a aborrecer las pizzas de tanto tomarlas ya. Seguro que eso no es bueno para mi línea.- Ambos rieron y se abrazaron más fuerte aún

- La verdad es que al principio pensaba que era algo solamente físico,-continuó Harry- pero después me di cuenta de que lo que de verdad deseaba era conocerte también por dentro. – miró entonces a los ojos del otro.- Llegué a pensar que no te interesaba en absoluto, cuando intentaba un contacto contigo siempre salías corriendo, excusándote de que debías volver a trabajar.

- Lo siento… No sabia que pensar de aquello. Realmente me gustabas y no sabía como llevarlo. Estaba bastante confundido, y tus indirectas más bien directas no dejaban de desconcertarme.

- Jeje. Bueno, ya pasó. Ahora estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa. Porque… ¿estamos juntos, verdad?.- preguntó con miedo al rechazo del rubio.

- Claro mi amor.- Harry pensó que esas palabras eran las más lindas que había escuchado. Se volvieron a besar apasionadamente para luego volver a abrazarse a adormilarse después de tantas emociones. Cuando ya llevaban un rato en silencio, un susurro en el oído hizo estremecerse al moreno.

- Yo también te amo, Harry

No podía ser más feliz.

Siguieron así un rato más, hasta que el rubio le dijo que tenía que irse. Cuando ya Draco se dirigía a la puerta de entrada del apartamento, Harry le rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia él.

- ¿Seguro (beso) que (beso) tienes (beso) que (beso) irte (morreo)?.- divertido, Draco le correspondió al beso y le dijo que esa misma tarde volvería.

- Esta bien… Supongo que a partir de ahora, tendré que pedir una pizza todos los días

- No seas garrulo. ¿No dijiste que las pizzas estropeaban tu línea? Así no podrás conservarla.- dijo esto apretando el trasero de Harry

- La verdad es, que conozco ciertas actividades que vienen muy bien para perder calorías…

El rubio rió ante aquello, y volvieron a besarse más apasionadamente, con la puerta abierta ya, y la vecina mayor de enfrente gritándoles toda clase de cosas, las más suaves de la clase de "pervertidos" y "exhibicionistas".

Ambos la ignoraron totalmente y siguieron besándose, amándose para siempre.

* * *

Dejen sus comentario, ya sean buenos o malos :) bss

06/06/07


End file.
